Remember of this night
by medspn6410
Summary: Un rendez-vous dans un lieux si romantique... Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle se rende là-bas ? Qui était-il pour pouvoir la convoquer de cette manière !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour.**

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose un O.S un peu spécial. Il porte sur un couple que peu de personne aime voir en fiction : Le Naowley ou Naomi/Crowley, si vous préférez. Aimant beaucoup ces deux personnages, je trouve assez facinant d'essayé de les mettre ensemble, même si cela est triste de ne pas voir plus de fiction sur eux deux.. **

**Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes goûts et vous laisse profiter de mes écrits.**

* * *

23h15.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous près d'un lac baigné par le reflet de la lune, donnant ainsi une couleur argenté à ses eaux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira d'énervement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être à l'heure ! Il allait la rendre chèvre à force... Elle décida d'explorer un peu les lieux.

Les berges du lac étaient calmes et ce silence n'était brisé que par le concert de quelques grenouilles. Quelques bosquets de chênes centenaires entouraient l'étendue d'eau. Un parfum de jasmin et de rose emplissait l'air. Une lueur venant d'une île se trouvant au centre du lac attira son attention. Elle se téléporta à côté d'elle.

Un feu. Une nappe à carreaux blancs et rouges. Un chandelier. Une bouteille de vin.

A quoi tout cela pouvait bien servir ? Ah, oui ! Les humains appelaient cela un diner aux chandelles !

-Bonsoir chérie ! S'exclama un homme derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait négligemment contre un arbre.

-Chérie ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-C'est... un surnom ma douce bureaucrate, lui dit-il pour toute explication.

-Je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles Naomi ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle

Le démon soupira et fit apparaître entre ses bras une douzaine de roses rouges qu'il lui tendit.

-Je me suis dit qu'elles égailleraient un peu ton austère bureau gris, là-haut. Dit le roi de l'enfer.

-A quoi tout cela rime Crowley ! Je croyais que tu avais des informations sur l'endroit où se cache Métatron ! S'exclama Naomi.

Le démon soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui sur la nappe étalait au sol.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour tes beaux yeux Crowley... Commença-t-elle en refusant net son invitation.

Ses lèvres furent capturaient par le démon qui l'embrassa avec passion et fessant ainsi taire les menaces qu'elle allait sans doute lui proférer comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Surprise, elle se laissa faire. Un lieu si romantique était propice à ce genre d'évènement me diriez-vous. Mais notre cher Démon, aussi romantique qu'il fut, se vit repoussé par la magnifique brune qui le toisa d'un regard noir.

-Démon si... Commença l'ange aux yeux gris.

-Tais-toi et écoutes, Naomi ! Je sais que tu ressens la même chose ! L'interrompit Crowley.

-Un ange ne peut aimer ! Nous ne pouvons ressentir de sentiments ! S'indigna la bureaucrate.

-Ne sens tu donc pas, au fond de ta magnifique poitrine, un battement de plus en plus fort ? Des premiers jours où tu étais mon ange gardien, j'ai su ! Je t'aime Naomi... Souffla le démon en se rapprochant de l'ange qui lui avait tourné le dos. Je sais que tu ressens des sentiments, mais tu ne sais pas les interpréter ! Laisse-moi devenir celui qui te montrera ce qu'est le véritable amour !

Elle n'écoutait pas, car elle se souvenait très bien de ce soir-là. Le soir où Crowley lui avait révélé son amour. Il était encore humain.

-Tu n'es pas lui ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et en le toisant d'un regard pénétrant.

-Ma chère ange, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Aller viens et allongeons-nous pour regarder les étoiles, lui répondit le démon.

Son épée céleste apparut dans ses mains et transperça le démon en plein cœur.

-Crowley n'est pas du genre à être romantique ! Lui dit-elle en plongeant plus profondément son arme dans son cœur.

Le magnifique paysage s'évapora tandis que la vie s'échapper des lèvres du démon qui était tombé à ses pieds. Elle arracha son arme de son corps et regarda avec dégout deux ailes s'étendre sur le sol. Puis, quand elle fut sûre que son ennemi était mort, elle essuya son arme pleine de sang sur le cadavre.

-Métatron tu as provoqué la chute de nos frères et la destruction du Paradis ! Tu savais très bien que j'étais la seule qui puisse t'arrêter et tu m'as donc enfermé dans mes souvenirs ! Et maintenant, il est temps pour moi de retrouver nos frères et de reconstruire notre maison !


	2. Chapter 2

Elle enjamba le corps de son frère et regarda autour d'elle.

Son bureau avait été ravagé. Le moindre meuble avait été retourné, les fenêtres, qui donnaient sur le magnifique jardin d'Eden, désormais ravagé par le sort que l'ignoble traitre avait lancé, étaient brisées. Métatron, dont le corps reposait tel un détritus sur le sol immaculé de la pièce, avait fouillé de fond en comble les moindres dossiers qu'elle avait pu garder. L'un deux, dont le contenu était étalé sur le bureau de verre, attira son attention. Elle le prit, le feuilleta et le reposa précipitamment, avant de ce téléporter hors de la pièce.

(**)

Ils l'attachèrent sans ménagement à une chaise qui n'avait rien de confortable. Désormais, il était leur prisonnier et il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre ça. Pourtant, il ne perdit rien de son air provocateur. Enfermé dans son piège à démon et souffrant de la guérison non terminée que lui avait fais subir cet imbécile de Sam Winchester, il tomba dans l'inconscient.

Il délirait.

Il se revoyait encore jeune, quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune sorcier insouciant qui s'amusait à voyageait à travers les époques à la recherche du pouvoir et de l'immortalité. Puis, sans transition, elles le transportèrent dans un lieu qu'il connaissait bien. Un lieu où ça vie aurait dut basculer. Et elle était là. Elle, qu'il haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Elle, qu'il avait corrompue et dont leurs rencontres étaientt toujours ponctuées de baisers passionnés. Elle, enfin, qui avait été pendant un cour moment sa future femme.

Il se souvenait très bien de la scène.

C'était la dernière fois où ils se retrouvaient. Lui, encore humain, et elle, ange du Seigneur, dont le magnifique corps était emprisonné dans un affreux costume gris de bureaucrate. Mais, se rapprochant un peu, il remarqua que son véhicule semblait un peu plus vieille que dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'impatienter et il pouvait ressentir ses ailes frétiller d'énervement. Malgrès lui, il sourit. Naomi n'avait jamais été patiente et il le savait. D'ailleurs, il adorait la faire languir.  
Il l'a vit se téléporter sur l'île qui était posé au milieu d'un lac. Il l'a suivi donc.

Un diner romantique sur un île ? Écoeurant !

Non ! Il n'aurait jamais préparait une chose pareille ! Même pour Naomi ! Mais que se passait-il donc ? La réponse, lui apparut derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Un ange, Métatron, son nom venaient de lui sautait au visage, regardait avec un affreux sourire pervers son ange. Non ! Il n'y avait que lui pour la regarder comme cela ! Il se jeta sur l'ange pervers... Et le traversa, avant de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Il ragea !

Il se releva. Et regarda la scène se déroulait. Il aurait voulu arracher le cœur de cette abomination pour oser la regarder avec ces horribles petits yeux. Quand il le vit prendre son apparence et se dirigeait vers l'ange, il faillit vomir. Ce... Cet... Abomination sans âme et moche comme un pou avait osé faire apparaître entre ses bras royaux des roses ! Il se jura que quand il se réveillerait, qu'il remuerait ciel et terre pour lui faire subir les pires tortures que son imagination pourrait lui fournir. Bref, il lui ferait payer le fait qu'il est osait poser les yeux sur SON ange !

Oui , SON ange !

Même si Naomi ne voulait se l'avouer, il savait qu'on fond, elle l'aimait encore. Il savait qu'elle ressentait encore la flamme qu'il avait allumée au fond de son cœur quand il n'était rien d'autre que son protégé. Mais, quand il vit que son propre frère l'embrassait, il détourna les yeux. Un liquide chaud coula sur sa joue et un creux, là où devait se trouvait son cœur quand il était encore un homme, commença à se creuser. Il ne put donc pas voir une lame argentée plongeait dans le corps de l'imposteur, ni entendre les dernières paroles que sa bien-aimée lui avaient adressé.

(**)

Une douce caresse sur son visage le sortit de sa torpeur.  
Naomi était là, face à lui, ses yeux saphir se trouvant à moins d'un mètre de son visage.

-Si c'est encore un rêve, tu peux t'en aller, grogna-t-il voulant la chasser.  
-Je ne suis pas un rêve, Crowley. Lui ré suis là pour te dire au revoir.  
-Je n'ai que faire de tes adieux, au point où j'en suis... Si tu es venue pour me tuer, fais le vite... Lui lança-t-il alors en levant son regard noisette vers elle.  
-Crowley...  
-TUE-MOI ! Hurla-t-il alors.

Il sentait le changement qui s'opérait en lui. Le démon commençait à partir et la douleur que cela lui engendrait était intenable. Alors, s'il fallait qu'il meurt et si Naomi était vraiment là, dans cette pièce, fasse à lui, alors il préférait que ce soit de sa main. Son regard devint suppliant et il vit son ange tiraillé.

-S'il te plaît...

La douleur qu'elle pouvait sans doute lire sur son visage la poussa à se jeter sur ses lèvres. Un baiser brulant et salé accompagna alors la sensation froide d'une lame qui lui transperçait le cœur.

Un dernier baiser d'amour véritable, le goût sucré d'un rouge à lèvres à la fraise et les yeux brillants de son aimée lui passèrent un peu de baume sur ses blessures tandis que la vie s'échapper de ses lèvres. Un murmure lui fit alors croisait une dernière fois les yeux bleus de la brune.

-Je t'aime Crowley...


End file.
